This invention relates to shutters and is concerned in particular with a sensor which registers if such a shutter is opened or closed by sensing whether the latch mechanism by which such a shutter is latched closed is engaged, and switching an electrical circuit accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,621 discloses a vehicle rolling shutter with door-ajar and compartment light switch which uses a magnetically operated switch and requires a magnet to be fitted to the shutter latch to indicate whether the shutter is closed and that the latch is engaged. Other known switch forms use mechanical switches that are operated by the latch while the latch is engaged, these switches having moving parts which can be affected by water and movement of the latch during use of the vehicle.